


Oceanographer's Choice

by SkyFireForever



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: "Look at thatWould you look at thatWe're throwing off sparksWhat will I do when I don't have youTo hold onto in the dark?"-Oceanographer's Choice by The Mountain GoatsHades arrived early





	Oceanographer's Choice

“You were  _ early!”  _ Persephone spat the word out like poison, crossing her arms and fixing Hades with a deadly glare. Anger radiated off of her in waves and she wanted nothing more than to see Hades cower before her. She wanted him to beg for her forgiveness. She wanted him on his knees. 

Hades rose an eyebrow, his calm exterior doing nothing to ease his wife’s fury at him. “I missed you.” He took a step closer to her. “I wanted to see you.” He reached for her, placing a hand to her side, making an attempt to pull her close. 

Persephone hissed at the contact, grabbing Hades’ wrist and tugging him forward, using his weight against him to spin him around, forcing his back against the wall. “Did I give permission for you to touch me?” She hissed at him, pressing both hands against his chest. Before he had a chance to respond, she lunged forward and pressed her lips to his, catching him by surprise. She bit hard at his lips, forcing her tongue into his mouth and pulling a moan from his throat. She smirked to herself as she started unbuttoning his shirt, growing frustrated and ripping several of the buttons that lined the front of her husband’s shirt. She ripped the shirt open before running her hands across his chest, pushing the fabric off of his shoulders. 

Her husband returned her aggressive kiss, pulling away to press kisses against her jaw and neck. His stubble rubbing against her skin and burning in the most delicious way. “You seem to like me touching you now.” He murmured against her skin, wrapping his lips around her ear and tugging with his teeth. She hissed lightly before shaking her head and pushing him off of her. 

“I hate you.” She spat at him, her gaze burning into him. “I hate you. You horrid, selfish man.” 

“No, you don’t.” He smiled, his gaze softening. “You love me. You know you love me.” He pulled her closer to him and kissed her again, softer this time. 

Persephone was having none of it, shaking her head and biting down on his lip hard enough to make him gasp. She clawed her nails down his back, ensuring that she was leaving angry, red lines across his skin. She attacked his neck, sucking and biting at the skin, leaving marks everywhere she could reach. 

“Gods, I missed you.” Hades groaned, resting his hands on her legs and pushing up the bottom of her dress. He punched it up and rubbed her through her underwear, causing her to let a whine lip from her lips. She flushed and glared at her husband, pushing herself away from him. 

“Get your ass to the bedroom.” She demanded, making her way in that direction. He hesitated a moment before following behind, leaving his shirt and jacket as he chased after her. She pushed open the door to the bedroom, unzipping her dress as she made her way to the closet. She let it fall in a puddle at her feet and she stepped out of it, leaving it on the floor. 

Hades stared at her, closing the door behind him. “You look gorgeous.” He complimented, causing Persephone to roll her eyes. She grabbed the supplies she needed before turning back to her husband.    


“I’m not here for a chat.” She scowled, holding up the lube and strap-on. “Strip.” She demanded. “Lay across the bed, ass in the air.” 

Hades sighed before complying, removing his belt before stepping out of his pants. He threw them haphazardly across the room before making his way to Persephone. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her neck so softly and tenderly. “I love you.” He whispered in her ear before turning to the bed. He removed his underwear and got on his hands and knees on the bed. 

Persephone watched him, delivering a swift smack to his ass. He grunted in surprise, but didn’t protest. She smirked to herself as she settled on the bed. “You’re such a slut for me.” She purred in his ear, pouring a generous amount of lube onto her fingers. She slowly sank a finger into his ass, watching as his eyelids fluttered. She pressed against his walls slowly and carefully, not wanting to truly hurt him. She hummed under her breath, content to just watch him. She slowly added a second finger, taking her time to stretch him out. She added a third and curled her fingers, causing him to casp and jerk forward. She smirked and made sure to hit that spot several more times, until he was gasping and writhing under her. “Ready to get fucked like a good boy now?” She whispered in his ear, waiting until he gave a quick nod before continuing. 

She took the strap-on and put it on, carefully adjusting it to fit properly against her. She bent herself over her husband’s back, taking the base of the silicone cock in hand. She guided it inside of the man underneath her, listening to his sharp intake of breath as he was filled. She started with a painfully slow rhythm, sliding in and out shallowly and calmly. She wanted to hear him beg for more. She continued her slow, unsatisfying thrusts until he grunted and looked back at her. 

“‘Seph, please.” He whispered in that pathetic, broken voice that she loved. It was all that she needed. She picked up her pace, being careful not to hurt him too badly, but driving the fake cock into him with each thrust. She braced her hands on his hips, pushing herself into him with all of her strength. She reached around him to start stroking him with every thrust. 

“Come on. Come on.” She panted, tiring herself out with the force of driving into him so hard and quickly. “Come for me, you little slut. Come for your  _ wife.”  _ She demanded. And he did. He groaned lowly, practically a growl in the back of his throat, as he shot across his wife’s hand and onto the bed. He panted and collapsed into his own mess. She pulled away, wiping her come-covered hand across her husband’s back. “Good boy.” She kissed his temple. 

“Come here.” Hades rolled over, reaching for Persephone. He laid her across the bed and removed the strap-on. He set it aside to be cleaned later. He slid down her body and kissed his way up her thigh. She sighed in contentment and let her eyes slip closed, pushing herself closer to his mouth. He chuckled and pushed her hips onto the mattress. “Let me take care of you.” He purred against her skin. He buried his face in her thick, coarse hairs, pushing them away to lick at her. She gasped and moaned, hips jerking up. He pushed her down and continued his ministrations, licking and sucking and teasing with just a hint of teeth, until she was gasping and jerking and spasming around him. She whined high in her throat as she came down from her orgasm, panting heavily. Hades pulled away with a smile. “Better?” 

She rolled her eyes and pulled him up to kiss him. “Better.” She confirmed. She cupped his face and looked into his eyes. “I missed you too.” She admitted, kissing him again. 

“Then don’t leave.” He mumbled, holding her close and playing with her hair. “Stay with me.” 

“You know I can’t.” 

He sighed deeply. “I know.” He kissed her temple and held her tightly, as if he was afraid of losing her again. 


End file.
